Tomorrow Still Comes
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Sequel to "Peppermint and Glue." One Year Later... When Ziva gets sent to boarding school in America, she finds out that she already knows her roommate. She met her at Camp Cameron! It gets even stranger when she meets up with Tony and McGee again...
1. Next Life

**This story is a sequel to "Peppermint and Glue."**

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates for so long, but I just got back from skiing in France yesterday!**_

* * *

Ziva glanced at her phone. One new message, apparently. She read the message. It was from her friend, Channah.

"**Ahalan =]**

**Channah x"**

"_**Hi =] **_

_**Channah x"**_

Ziva keyed in her reply.

"**Ahalan. Ma shlom-meh? Z x"**

"_**Hi. How are you? Z x"**_

She laid her phone down on her bedside table. She really should be packing, she knew.

Her father had told her that she was being sent to a boarding school in America. _Lucky me…_ she thought. She would be leaving all her friend behind, and she didn't know if she wanted to have a long-distance relationship with Hirshel, her current boyfriend. She didn't even know why she was agreed to date him…

_To try and get someone else out of your mind… _A niggling little voice in the back of her mind poked reminders of last summer at her. She pushed the thoughts away hurriedly.

"Ziva Adina Hadassah David!" Ziva sat up and came face to face with her father. Unsurprisingly, he looked pretty annoyed.

"_Ken, Aba?"_ Ziva asked innocently.

"**Yes, Father?****"**

"I told you to pack!" Eli David visibly fumed.

"Whatever." Ziva turned her back on her angry father. He pulled her back to face him.

"Pack." He spat the word into her face, but she stonily glared back. "Now."

"_Lo._" Ziva replied. Eli thought that making his children so tough might be the reason why they could get so insolent at times.

"**No.**"

"_Ken_." He shot back.

"**Yes.**"

"I don't want to!" Ziva complained. "I don't want to go to school in darned America!"

"I have something here that might make you want to go." Eli held up a piece of paper.

"Dorms." Ziva raised one eyebrow.

"Just read it." Eli told her. Ziva plucked the paper from his hand and quickly scan read it.

"Did you know she was coming?" Ziva's eyes brightened as she read the name of her roommate.

"No." Her father replied.

"Oh." Ziva inwardly slapped herself for thinking her father would do her such a favor. No, it was only a coincidence.

"I will send Marganita to assist you." Eli said, turning to leave. Ziva grinned at the idea of her new roommate.

Three hours later, Marganita (the maid) and Ziva surveyed the room.

"_Muchshar."_ Marganita smiled and Ziva high-fived her.

"**Good job**."

"_Bevakasha__._" Ziva smiled at the maid who had become more like a sister to her now Talia wasn't around.

"**Thank you**."

Together, they carried the four suitcases that would last Ziva the first semester downstairs.

Ziva's phone buzzed.

"**See you at school soon,**

**Hirshel x"**

She stared at the text. She hadn't told anyone yet… With trembling fingers she keyed a message in and pressed send.

"**I am leaving for boarding school in America. I am sorry.**

**Ziva David."**

To her surprise, a single tear slid down her cheek. She brushed it away.

"**I am leaving for a boarding school in America. Goodbye. Ziva Adina Hadassah David."**

She sent the text to all of her contacts, and immediately her phone started buzzing.

"**Nice try, David. Haha, try the other one! Sol xox" **

Ziva frowned at the text from one of her best friends, Solomon.

"**I am not kidding."** She texted back.

She opened another text.

"**Really? Don't go! How will I get an A in English this year? Adara x."**

She scrolled through the texts. After only a minute, ten people had replied.

"**Don't leave! Rifka xxxxx"**

"**Is it true? Tzofiya."**

"**You're kidding… right? Practical joke? Velvel x"**

"**Ziva, you can't leave! Chesed."**

"**Who's going to give me extra lessons is Hebrew? I'll miss you. Amir."**

"**I will miss you! Ilanit xx"**

"**Miss you already… Deror."**

The last one saddened her the most.

"**I guess this is where it ends then. It's over. Goodbye, Ziva David. Hirshel Dan Keshet."**

Ziva sighed and switched her phone off.

"You were well liked." Marganita commented, and Ziva jumped. She had forgotten all about the maid.

"Apparently so." Ziva smiled sadly. "I'll miss them…"

"You are going to leave without telling David how you really feel?" Marganita asked. Ziva stared down at the floor.

"I guess I am." She realized.

"Why?" The maid asked. Ziva shrugged.

"He does not like me back."

"How do you know? Have you asked?" The maid questioned her.

"No." Ziva replied. "I guess… I guess… I'm scared. Of rejection, you know?"

"I know." Marganita nodded, understanding.

"I leave soon. There is no point." Ziva said.

"There is time. There is always a point." Marganita interjected.

"For you, maybe. For me… not always." Ziva closed the conversation and turned and walked away. She sat down on the couch in the dining room, and sighed. This was the third guy she hadn't bothered telling how she felt. The first was the worst.

**Tony.**

The name popped up in her thoughts, and she unsuccessfully tried to push it away.

She missed him.

She wished that she had admitted what she felt, instead of just flirting, and skirting around the real matter.

_I guess I'll never get the chance now,_ she realized.

She was woken up by her father shaking her shoulder. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep.

"Ziva, the car is here to take you to the airport." He told her. Ziva blinked.

"Oh. Yes." She remembered the events of the previous day. She pushed herself up off the couch and sighed. "I will get my bag."

She ran up the stairs and grabbed the bag she had packed the day before off her bed. As she left the room, she glanced at the clock. 0335. She hated early flights. They sucked. So did plane food…

Four hours later, Ziva was sitting on a plane destined for Washington DC. She was reading a book she had picked up at the airport called "Dot . Robot" by Jason Bradbury. She had seen The Gadget Show before; she had seen it first at Camp Cameron.

She was reading while listening to "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins, which was a new favorite of hers. It was a song that Rifka liked, and had sent her via MSN. Rifka had great tastes in American music, Ziva had to admit.

She glanced at the girl next to her who was now reading a prospectus.

_Boring_, thought Ziva. Then her brain registered the name of the school on the prospectus.

"Washington International School?" She exclaimed.

_**

* * *

A/N: Please review! I hope you liked the first chapter…**_

_**David is a guy I met while skiing. Loads of girls fancied him, including my mate haha. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**PS – Read Dot . Robot. It is awesome!**_


	2. Hold On, Maybe

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates! I was trying to learn my drama monologue for a competition I had today. I came second!**_

_**Here is chapter two!**_

* * *

Ziva was in the middle of folding her clothes neatly into drawers when she heard a familiar voice.

"Timmy! You can't steal my BN and then eat it too!" Ziva stifled a laugh, and then froze. Timmy? As in Tim McGee? He was here? What was this, School Camp Reunion?

"ZIVA!" She turned at the shriek and was immediately squashed by Abby. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Um, hi." Ziva smiled and waved. Abby grinned and laughed.

"Timmy's here too!" Abby said gleefully, pulling McGee forward.

"Tim!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Ziva?" McGee said, slightly confused.

"Woah, this is… strange." Abby wiggled her eyebrows and they all laughed.

"I will just leave you girls to unpack then." McGee made a fast escape. Ziva and Abby glanced at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Just like old times." Abby smiled.

"Just like." Ziva agreed.

Two hours later they were summoned to the dining hall for a beginning of term assembly. Ziva and Abby sat at the back, next to Tim and his roommate, Daniel.

The headmaster stepped up onto the stage.

"Welcome to **Highbrook Academy**. My name is Doctor Cullen and I am your headmaster. The deputy headmistress is here to my left," Here he gestured towards a pretty woman who looked no more than about thirty, "Miss Hale."

Abby elbowed Ziva in the ribs.

"What?" Ziva hissed.

"Do you recognize that name?" Abby asked.

"What name?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Cullen!" Abby protested.

"No." Ziva replied, shaking her head. Abby shrugged and turned back to what Doctor Cullen was saying.

"We have many new pupils this year, mostly in Year 9 and 10. Welcome to Highbrook." Abby smiled at the headmaster's words

"At least we aren't the only new ones!" She said to Ziva, who nodded, agreeing.

"We have four houses here at Highbrook, Maia, Apollo, Minerva and Ceres. To test your general knowledge, does anyone understand the idea of the four houses?" Ziva put her hand up. "Yes, Miss David?"

"Dah-veed." Ziva correctly automatically.

"Do excuse me." Doctor Cullen smiled.

"They are four Roman gods. Maia is the Goddess of '_rimon'_, Apollo is the God '_shimshon'_, Minerva is the Goddess of '_hokmah'_ and Ceres is the God of '_adama'_." Ziva then thought back to what she had said and flushed bright red. "I mean, 'growth', 'the sun', 'wisdom', and 'the earth.'"

"Thank you Miss… Dah-veed." The headmaster smiled kindly at her. "And can anyone else now remember the Hebrew for each of them, as Miss David helpfully gave us?"

Abby put up her hand.

"_Ramon, shimshon, hookah and Adam_." Abby said. Ziva hissed corrections to her.

"_Rimon, hokmah and adama_." She whispered. Abby shrugged.

"Whatever." She hissed back.

"Thank you." The headmaster was obviously trying to stop himself laughing. "If anyone new to Highbrook would please stand up, you will be allocated your house."

Ziva, Abby, Tim, Daniel and about fifty others stood up. Ziva noticed some of the Year 11s who were not knew groaning. She wondered why.

"Barbara Ainsworth?" A short girl stepped forward and nervously approached Doctor Cullen. "Welcome to Highbrook. We will give you some questions to answer and then you will be allocated your house."

"Um… okay." Barbara smiled nervously.

"Which year are you entering?" Miss Hale had stood up and asked the girl the question.

"Year 8." Barbara replied promptly.

"What color do you prefer, green, yellow, brown or blue?" Barbara thought for a moment.

"Green." She replied.

"Do you prefer to play sport, read, do gardening or relax with friends?" Miss Hale questioned.

"Relax with friends." Barbara answered.

"Would you consider yourself academic, sporty, musical or creative?" Barbara tilted her head as she mulled over the question.

"Creative." She replied after a while. Miss Hale smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Ainsworth. Doctor Cullen?" She turned to the headmaster for his verdict.

"Ceres." Doctor Cullen smiled, and a woman of about forty who looked like a secretary stepped forward with a small package. Ziva wondered what was inside.

They went through about six more people before they got to her. She waited as they reeled off surnames.

"Damien Ashford?" A tall year 10 was allocated to Maia.

"Melanie Ashford?" A year 9, female version of Damien who was allocated to Maia as well.

"Angela Bell?" A year 7 who was in a wheelchair was allocated to Apollo.

"Jennie Blackburn?" A slightly Goth looking year 10 joined Barbara in Ceres.

"Elijah Chayim?" A year 11 who, Ziva noted, was wearing a '_kippah'_, which is the traditional black skullcap. He was put into Minerva.

"Gabriella D'Alessandro?" An obviously Italian year 10 girl.

"Ziva David?" Ziva walked forward.

"Which year are you entering?" Miss Hale asked.

"Year 10." Ziva replied.

"What color do you prefer, green, yellow, brown or blue?" Ziva didn't even have to think for the answer.

"Blue." She answered, thinking of how Tony had complimented the color against her.

"Do you prefer to play sport, read, do gardening or relax with friends?" Miss Hale questioned.

"Read." Ziva smiled.

"Would you consider yourself academic, sporty, musical or creative?" Ziva pondered the question.

"Academic... Or sporty. I am not sure." Ziva replied.

"Doctor Cullen?" Miss Hale turned to the headmaster.

"Minerva." He handed her a small package of which she received and opened. Inside was a tie with the house colors, a badge, a hair band, a booklet and some coupons, which had things like 'sport shirt' and 'blazer' written on them. Now Ziva understood why she only had part of the uniform.

Both Tim and Daniel were 'M's, and they ended up both being in Minerva. Daniel sat back down with them and put on the hair band.

"Doesn't it suit me?" He asked, and Ziva stifled a laugh.

Finally, they got to the S's.

"Abigail Sciuto?" Abby walked up to Miss Hale and Doctor Cullen.

When they got to the color question she asked, "No black?"

"Unfortunately not." Miss Hale replied, smiling. Abby sighed.

"Blue, then." In the end, Abby was allocated to Minerva as well.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had been given their houses. Then Doctor Cullen said two words that would change Ziva's life forever.

"House meetings!" Most of the older students groaned as they filed out. Abby, Daniel, Ziva and Tim followed the stream of people with blue-striped ties. They ended up in a large room decorated in shades of blue. There was a statue of Minerva, a sign declaring "Minerva's Common Room" and a selection of large trophies trailing blue ribbons.

The inscription on the trophies read things like,

"_House Trophy 2007"_

"_House Trophy 2008"_

"_Sports Day 2006"_

"_Sports Day 2009"_

"_Language Award 2005"_

"_Language Award 2006"_

"_Language Award 2007"_

"_Language Award 2008"_

"_Language Award 2009"_

Ziva sat down on a couch next to Abby. Tim sat on the other side of her while Daniel perched on the armrest.

"Welcome to Minerva House." A tall boy with messy bronze hair had stood up and was addressing everyone. "My name is Edward Cullen and I am your Head of House. As some of you already know, I am also this year's Deputy Head Boy. As you may have noticed, this is the Minerva Common Room and our house color is blue.

"This is Elisabetta Procacciani," Edward rolled the 'r's is her surname, "and she is your Deputy Head of House."

"If everyone could stand up?" Elisabetta moved forward to stand by Edward's side. Everyone obliged. "If you could all introduce yourselves, with your full name, year and any nicknames?"

"Amelia Amoretti, year 9, Mia." A petite girl smiled at Elisabetta.

"Rosalie Hale, year 11, Rose." A beautiful blond who looked like a model flashed a smile.

"Alice Cullen, year 11." A small, pixie-like girl with short black hair bounced forward. About ten more people introduced themselves.

"Abigail Sciuto, year 10, Abby." Abby winked at the boy opposite her. He blushed and some people laughed.

"Ziva David, year 10." Ziva smiled at everyone.

"Timothy McGee, year 10, Tim."

"Timmy!" Abby added. McGee glared at her.

"Daniel Muchamore-Mitchell, year 10, Dan or Danny." The door opened Ziva couldn't see who it was as her view was blocked by some year 11s near the door.

"Welcome to Minerva." She heard Edward's voice welcome the newcomer.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss the party?" Ziva twitched at the familiar voice.

No, it couldn't be…

Could it?

_**

* * *

A/N: Ooh… Who is it? Oh, I love cliffhangers!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter (sorry, it kinda dragged on a bit)**_

_**I decided to up it by adding… **__Twilight__**! Sorry, I was kinda bored. And I just watched Twilight. Which was released on DVD today.**_

_**Also, please check out my blog!**_

_**ncis-crazy . blogspot . com**_


	3. Less Crazy

_**A/N: Hehe. I knew that most of you would guess who it was. I mean it just had to be! There would be no story without him!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

"We were just introducing ourselves." Edward told the newcomer.

"Well, I'm Anthony DiNozzo, year 10, Tony." Ziva shivered at the familiar voice. She'd never stopped wishing for him to come back.

And now he had.

They carried on introducing themselves. They had their first taste of Daniel's eloquent vocabulary as a snobby looking girl introduced herself.

"Juno Ileana Schelldon-Paddock. Year 10." Daniel stifled a laugh.

"Grandiloquent snob." He muttered.

"What's grandiloquent?" Abby asked. Surprisingly, it was Ziva who answered.

"Pompous." She replied.

Eventually everyone had introduced themselves, and the circle begun to break up as people started to chat. Abby began to head towards Tony.

"Tony!" She said gleefully, dancing over. As Daniel would say, her 'effervescent' personality was showing through, as usual.

"Abby?" Tony grinned and hugged the Goth. "Nice to see you here!"

Then he looked over Abby's shoulder and saw the beautiful Israeli girl he had fell for last summer.

"Shit." He breathed. "Ziva?"

Like an ethereal vision, she walked towards him. Ziva broke the fairy-tale-like moment.

"How the hell did you get into the house of wisdom?" She asked, confounded at the fact that Tony DiNozzo had got into the house where most people's favorite hobby was to read.

"I smiled." He flashed her his trademark 'DiNozzo grin.' She laughed, and he relished the sound that he had only heard in dreams of recent.

"As if, Tony." Ziva smiled.

"It's Major McTom!" Tony exclaimed, as he saw Tim approaching with Daniel. "And who is this? Boyfriend?"

"No, bonehead, he's my roommate." McGee glared at his old friend.

"Easy, tiger." Tony grinned and laughed.

"Stop picking on the kid, Tony." Ziva chastised him.

"Whatever you say, Bat Girl. I don't want my ass kicked by La Bonita, do I?" Ziva kicked him in the shins and Tony winced, his face screwing up in pain.

"I said I didn't!" He protested. Ziva laughed.

"DiNutso!" A voice called out. Tony turned to see an ugly year 11 approaching them. He groaned.

"Sacks. What a… lovely surprise." Tony said stonily.

"Your Little Israeli is here too! And Five Finger Sciuto! Oh. What a party. The Elf Lord's here too." Ziva couldn't help but be intrigued by the huge amount of menace Sacks managed to inflect on a single sentence.

"Lovely to meet you too." She replied, inwardly resenting the comment that she was 'little.'

"Tony never stopped talking about you." Sacks leered at her and Ziva took a step backwards. Sacks smirked at Tony's obvious discomfort. "He hasn't dated anyone since last summer, which is highly unnatural for DiNozzo. Ziva this, Ziva that. How they rate to Z-"

Tony cut him off.

"Ron. Shutting up would prolong your life a lot further." Tony growled. Ziva stifled a smile. Then Tony said something else that made her feel surprisingly safe while near him. "Keep away from her. We don't need your type around here."

Fornell was about to add another degrading comment, but Ziva stepped in.

"As we would say in my country, _lech lehizdayen_." Ziva said coldly.

"And what might that mean?" Sacks smirked at her.

"Fuck off." Ziva retorted. Sacks laughed, but Ziva had had enough. Soon his laugh turned to a yelp of pain as her knee came in contact with his groin.

"Israeli bitch!" Sacks swore at her, doubled over in pain.

"_Lech lehizdayen_. We do not need your sort of scum around here." Ziva glared at him, ignoring the fact that everyone had turned to stare at them. She bent down and stared Sacks right in the eye. "Understand?"

Sacks glared at her, his upper lip curling in anger.

"_Bitch_." He hissed, and made his way out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Soon everyone began to turn away from the group and go back to what they were talking about before.

"I'm sure he's going to like you a lot now." Daniel said sarcastically.

"He can hate me all he wants. I am certainly never going to like him." She glared at the door from which he had left. "Anyway, Tony, how did you know him?"

"He was my mentor in my old school. Military school. It sucked. He left a few months ago; thought I had got rid of him. Unfortunately not, it seems."

"Ouch." Abby commented. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, my point exactly." He agreed.

"How did he know our… nicknames?" McGee asked warily.

"There is a thing called Facebook…" Tony said, stepping backwards from Ziva.

"_Little _Israeli?" She asked, moving forward. Tony couldn't decide whether he should be scared or turned on by it, because at current, he was both.

"That wasn't me!" He protested.

"What did you call me then?" Ziva asked, stepping forward again.

"I may have referred to you a few times as my Israeli Ninja Chick…" Tony said. "Please don't kill me!"

"And why would I do a thing like that…?" Ziva smiled evilly. She hadn't failed to notice the 'my' Israeli Ninja Chick. Or the 'chick.' "Now, let us get things straight. If you ever refer to me as 'little' or a 'chick' certain bodily parts may have to be removed in excruciatingly painful ways. Do you understand?"

"**_Yes!_**" Tony squeaked.

"Was that one octave or two?" McGee whispered to Abby.

"Nearer a two, I was thinking." She replied back.

"Aw, lover's tiff." Daniel commented. Ziva turned, and both her and Tony approached the linguistically talented boy.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Ziva asked, her eyes narrowed in a menacing fashion.

"Because this Crazy Israeli Ch… Ninja has mega impulse issues and you don't want to be on the wrong side of her when she's in a bad mood." Tony offered a supposedly helpful warning, hoping that as Daniel was smart, he would heed it. But, however linguistically and academically talented the boy was, he obviously had not met Ziva before.

"But _honestly_. You two bicker like a married couple." Daniel went on, ignoring the nervous glances exchanged between McGee and Abby, and not noticing the looks shared between Ziva and Tony, which were probably mutual ideas of how to kill him.

"How many knives do you have on you, Ziva?" Tony prompted.

"That is not exactly a matter to speak of it polite company, but I can assure you, it is no less than five." Ziva answered. Daniel's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Are you planning on using them in the near future?" Tony asked innocently.

"There are two people who may need to have them used on them. One is called Sacks, and I am staring directly at the other." Ziva said, with a heinous smirk on her face. Daniel broke.

"Fine! Okay! Have it your way! Whatever!" He took a step backwards away from the trained assassin and her sidekick. Tony chuckled.

Just then two shots rang out into the air.

_**

* * *

A/N: Ooh… cliffhanger!**_

_**And now, I am going to start up my contests again!**_

_**You may remember them previously from Peppermint and Glue…? First person to get it right can submit an idea to be used in my story?**_

_**Well, here is your question.**_

**1. NCIS is set in Washington DC, but in reality, where is it actually filmed?**

_(P.S. effervescent means bubbly, in case you didn't know and were wondering.)_

_**"**As Daniel would say, her 'effervescent' personality was showing through, as usual."_


	4. Busy Saving Yourself

_**A/N: Oh dear. Last chapter did not have a good ending…**_

_**Here is my newest chapter!**_

* * *

Everyone screamed.

Abby stared down. Blood pooled at her feet, but it wasn't hers.

Nor McGee's.

Nor Daniel's.

"Tony!" She cried, seeing the immobile figure lying on the floor, blood spreading out from his body. Then she realized that he was lying on something.

A lock of brown hair, stained with blood, showed.

"Ziva…" Abby breathed, staring at the scene. "No!"

She grabbed McGee and shook his shoulders.

"No! No! NO!" McGee looked scared witless. Abby shook him as hard as she could, tears rolling down her cheeks. "NO! NO! NO! It can't be! NO! This can't be happening! NO!"

Eventually the shaking subsided and she collapsed into McGee, sobs racking her body.

"No… No… Timmy… No…" McGee held her tightly and they stood like that until the paramedics and police came. The paramedics dealt with the two bodies, while the police ushered everyone out of the blood-stained room.

Abby clutched McGee in a death grip as the police looked around, bagged and tagged and photographed. Then someone arrived who they recognized.

"Gibbs!" McGee exclaimed.

"Timothy! And… Abby?" Gibbs smiled fondly at the two. "I wish we were meeting in better circumstances…"

"Don't we all." McGee muttered, still trying not to break down and start crying.

"We need to interview you two…" Gibbs said softly. "Can you manage it?"

"I… I think I will. But Abby…" McGee's voice trailed off and Gibbs looked sadly at the sobbing Goth in McGee's arms.

"Come this way." Gibbs led them out of the corridor, which was full of clamouring voices trying to find out all the details. Gibbs led them into a deserted classroom. "I think this will be suitable for the moment."

McGee pulled out two chairs, and gently pushed Abby into one. He sat on the other while Gibbs sat on a desk.

"Where were you at the time of the incident?" He asked the teenage duo.

"Right next to them." McGee sighed. Thoughts ran riot through his mind, pictures flashing. But the most disturbing thought of all was that he had just had inspiration for a book. A book! At this sort of time! It was disgusting to be thinking of something like that when your two friends had just been shot!

"Can you describe what happened?" Gibbs asked gently.

"We were just talking and then there was this shot… no, two shots I think. Everyone started screaming. Then Abby grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me and then I saw Ziva and Tony…" McGee's voice failed at the end of the sentence, and Gibbs could see his bottom lip begin to wobble. McGee was obviously trying not to cry, but it was hard on him.

"Thank you, Tim." Gibbs stood up and patted McGee's shoulder. "Take care of Abby."

"She was her best friend." McGee said. Gibbs nodded sadly. "And now she's… gone."

Gibbs lowered his eyes. The last time he had seen Ziva she had been flirting with Tony, having fun, being a teenager. This time? On a stretcher, her clothing dyed red by her own blood.

Three hours later, Abby and McGee were sitting in the headmaster's office. Abby was gripping the arms of her chair vice-like, staring at a point straight ahead, while McGee was talking to Doctor Cullen about computer programming. The headmaster knew their relationship with Ziva and Tony, and was trying to get their minds away from it.

"Abigail Sciuto?" Miss Hale looked in. Abby turned her head slightly, and Miss Hale could see the black lines streaking down her face from her mascara and eyeliner where she had been crying.

"Yes?" Abby's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Doctor Mallard would like to see you." Doctor Mallard was the school's doctor and psychiatrist. Abby stood up slowly, not saying anything. McGee's hand gently brushed her arm, but she barely registered the gesture.

She walked out of the room behind Miss Hale. McGee stared after her retreating figure and Doctor Cullen sympathised with the devastated looking boy.

"Ah, Abigail." Doctor Mallard stop up from his seat and stepped out from behind his desk. Abby stared blankly at him, so he shook her unresisting hand. When he released it, it fell back to where it had been before. Miss Hale gave him a pleading look, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Abigail Diana Sciuto. That is correct, I presume?" Abby gave no answer. "Born to Alan Sciuto and Mary Sciuto, both deaf. Younger sister, Marianna Alana Sciuto, 11, deaf. Younger brother, Joseph Charles Sciuto, 4, hearing."

Abby still didn't answer him, but she sat down when he offered her a chair. He sat down also.

"You can call me Ducky, if you wish." He added, trying to make her feel more comfortable. She still didn't say anything. Ducky also failed to mention about her older sister, Bernadette Anne, who had died in a car crash when Abby was six.

"Looking through your details, you were expelled from your last school for beating up and threatening to kill a twelve year old boy." Ducky informed Abby, although she obviously already knew. "You said it was because he shouted at your sister that she was a 'deaf whoring bitch.' Very protective, I see."

He waited for a few moments to see if Abby would say anything. She didn't.

"Ziva." He waited for a while to see the effect of the girl's name. Abby visibly winced at the sound of her name, and Ducky could see the tears that were about to slide down the girl's cheeks. He handed a tissue, which she wordlessly took.

"Your relationship with her was close, am I correct?" Ducky asked, trying his best to evaluate and make her psychological profile when she wasn't even talking. "You knew each other before Washington International, am I correct?"

Abby's head moved fractionally, and it looked something like a nod.

"You knew Timothy as well. And Tony." Ducky added, emphasizing the names. Abby's head tipped forward slightly again. There was a light knock on the door, and Gibbs entered. "Ah, Jethro."

"Duck." Gibbs smiled slightly; glad to see his old friend. "How is she?"

"No so well, unfortunately." Ducky replied, looking sadly at the girl.

"I may be able to help." Gibbs pulled up a chair and sat next to Ducky, opposite Abby. He signed something quickly, and, to Ducky's surprise, Abby signed something back.

"What did you say?" Ducky asked quizzically.

"I asked her if she misses Ziva." Gibbs replied quietly.

"Her reply?"

"She misses her a lot." Gibbs answered, and Abby's voice broke into their quiet conversation.

"She was my best friend."

_**

* * *

A/N: Poor Abby! I want to hug her now!**_

_**I will not be here from tomorrow onwards, as I am going on a weeks holiday!**_

_**Apologies for that!**_

_**I am also working on a new story, so I may be able to get that posted before I leave tomorrow morning… I hope so!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**

* * *

Contest 2: **_

**What was NCIS promoted as in its first season?**

_

* * *

  
__(PS: No fear, I have not killed anyone at the moment. It is Tiva after all!)_**  
**


	5. Trying To Save Me

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates! I got back from holiday a few days ago, but I didn't have much time to update. Sorry! Here is your next dose of Teenage Tiva! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be McAbby next chapter, but this is my Tiva bit. (Sort of.)**_

_

* * *

Picture a room. White walls. Machines beeping. White blinds shutting out the sunlight. Two beds. A girl and boy lying in the respective beds. The girl's eyes flutter open, and she squints in the sudden light. She turns her head and gasps._

"Tony?" Ziva said, shocked. Tony lay on the bed, bandages wrapped around one of his arms. There was no answer from him. Ziva sighed, and located the button for a nurse. She pressed it, and soon the door opened to reveal a young woman of Filipino origin in a nurses' uniform.

"Miss David?" The woman asked, and came over to Ziva's bedside.

"Dah-veed." Ziva corrected. "What happened?"

The young woman looked at her sadly. "You do not remember?"

"No." Ziva shook her head, and blinked when her vision went blurry.

"You were shot in the femoral artery, which is the main artery in the leg. You lost much blood and had to have a blood transfusion." The nurse told her. Ziva suddenly wished she hadn't asked as the wound in her leg came to the forefront of her mind and began to ache painfully.

"And… and Tony?" She asked, looking at the boy in the other bed.

"He pushed you out the way and was shot. It went through his arm and lodged in his rib." The nurse could see Ziva visibly wince.

"What did the police say?" Ziva asked, wondering whether they were aiming for her or if it was a wrong place, wrong time sort of thing.

"Agent Gibbs wanted to speak to you when you woke up." The nurse revealed. Ziva brightened at the familiar name. "Shall I tell him you are awake?"

"Yes, please." Ziva replied politely. The nurse departed and as she turned Ziva noted her name: Jaliyah Salita. She mentally filed it away for future reference.

The door was opened to reveal Agent Gibbs.

"Shalom, Ziva." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Shalom, Agent Gibbs." She answered.

"You can drop the Agent bit. I'm Gibbs." Gibbs told her, and she nodded. "Now, you feel up to answering questions?"

Ziva nodded again, and Gibbs began questioning her. "Before the shots, did you see anyone suspicious?"

This time she shook her head. "Not that I remember." She thought back. She hadn't seen anyone. Then she remembered what they had been doing before.

"Although Tony and I did manage to get Ron Sacks very annoyed. But he looks a more words than actions sort of boy." She added.

"Ron Sacks? We will get him in for questioning." Gibbs answered. He recognized the name from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. He decided to let Ziva get some rest. "I will return later. Try and sleep."

Ziva nodded obediently. There was a dull ache in her leg, and her mind felt thick from morphine. The door closed quietly with a soft click.

"_Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha olam, ha gomel lahayavim tovot sheg'malani kol tov." _She said softly, and didn't realize that someone else was listening_. "Barukh attah Adonai, eloheinu melekh ha'olam, asher yatzar et ha'adam b'khochmah, u'vara vo nekavim nekavim, chalulim chalulim. Galuy ve'yadua lifnei khisei khevodekha she'im yipateiach echad meihem, 'o yisateim echad meihem, 'i efshar le'hitpaiyeim ve'la'amod lefaneykha. Barukh attah Adonai, rofei khol basar u'mafli la'asot."_

"That's beautiful. What is it?" Thinking Gibbs had returned, Ziva replied:

"Two prayers. One thanking for me surviving and a prayer for Tony." Then the voice registered in her brain and she turned her head. "Tony!"

She grinned as she saw the familiar face smiling back at her.

"_Barukh Hashem!"_ She exclaimed.

"_**Thank God!"**_

"Nice to know someone cares about me." Tony said, his voice slightly croaky.

"Do you need some water?" Ziva asked, and Tony grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ziva pressed the button for the nurse. The door opened and Ziva greeted her, "_Hello Jaliyah. Kamusta ka?"_

"_**Hello Jaliyah. How are you?"**_

"_Mabuti, salamat. At ikaw?"_ The nurse asked, only just noticing the change in language.

"_**Good, thank you. And you?"**_

"_Mabuti, salamat ng marami."_ Ziva replied.

"_**Good, thank you very much."**_

"_Walang anuman._ You speak Tagalog?" Ziva shrugged, which was a difficult gesture to make while lying down in a hospital bed.

"_**You are welcome."**_

"A little. I learnt when I went there for a few weeks three years ago." Jaliyah was impressed with the girl's knowledge.

"She is some sort of language genius." Tony commented, and Ziva laughed. "Fluent Hebrew, English, Spanish, Arabic, Turkish and French! And on top of that she speaks some German, Italian and Russian! And now Tagalog!"

The nurse laughed at Tony's tone, and Ziva grinned.

"Tony, you speak Spanish and Italian also." Ziva added, and Tony sighed.

"Whatever, Zee-vah." He looked up at Jaliyah who was watching the pair interestedly. "Where can I get a glass of water?"

"Here you are." Jaliyah turned around and picked a glass of water off of the table. Ziva saw a flicker of something in her hand, and Jaliyah passed the water to Tony. He went to take the water, but Ziva interrupted him.

"Wait!" Tony's hand halted in mid-air. "What did you put in the water?"

"Nothing!" Jaliyah replied vehemently. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Ziva's finger crept over the side of her bed and pressed for a nurse. It was not Jaliyah who was paged.

"Tony, do not drink it." Ziva ordered him, and Jaliyah hurriedly pushed the water into Tony's hand.

"You wanted water? Have water." Her tone had changed and had taken on a crueler quality. She turned to Ziva. "You cause me more trouble than it is worth. But now I have you, right here. Just where I need you."

A flash of silver caught Ziva's eye, as Jaliyah's moved to her waist. Ziva stared stonily back at the nurse.

"Are you a nurse? Or an imposter? You aren't even Filipino." Ziva spat at her.

"A nurse? No. And I am half Filipino, and half American. I had to learn that language to do this. It is stupid. Their government is corrupt! Down to the Philippines! I will deal with that after I have dealt with **you**." Jaliyah walked toward Ziva, and her hand moved away from her waist. Tony could see the glint of the knife in her hand as she lifted it to strike at Ziva. He felt frozen.

_What could he do?_

_**

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! I had to get some Tagalog into here, as I have been learning it! So that is why it went as it did. I needed some more drama! I do not like slushy, nothing else happening, Tiva fan fiction. **_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Is Home School or Israel

_**A/N: UPDATES! Finally! It's a bit shorter than normal but I guess shorter is better than none!  
**_

* * *

"Federal agents!" Gibbs shouted, kicking open the door, gun heard ready in front of him. Jaliyah spun around.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed, seeing Gibbs.

"Don't try and kill a kid under protection from a federal agent." Gibbs advised her. Her face twisted in a cruel smile. As quick as a flash, she twisted round, and then two shots ran out. She slumped to the floor, two gaping holes in her chest.

"Shit." Tony gasped, seeing the 'nurse' on the floor. He tried to suppress the feeling that he needed to throw up.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva said, and Tony was amazed at how calm she sounded.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Gibbs asked her, and she nodded.

"Didn't touch me." Ziva gave him a small smile.

"That was so much like Night Nurse." Tony commented, and Ziva stared at him.

"Like... what?" She asked, confused.

"You know? Night Nurse. 1931 movie with Barbara Stanwyck. Don't say you've never heard of it!" Tony was genuinely surprised and Ziva's minute movie knowledge.

"I could not say that I have." Ziva replied, and Tony sighed.

"We so need to have a movie night." Tony told her, and Gibbs allowed himself a small smile. He remembered what Jenny had called 'their chemistry' at camp. It still seemed to be unknown to the two teenagers.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Abby was asleep, her head resting on McGee's shoulder. McGee gently ran his fingers through her hair, his brain whirring with the worries about Ziva, Tony, and now Abby. At least Abby seemed to be feeling better.

An irritating ringing began, and McGee quickly drew out his phone before it woke Abby.

"Hello?" He whispered, so as to leave Abby asleep.

"McGee." Gibbs said, wondering why the boy was whispering.

"Gibbs!" McGee exclaimed. "What's happening?"

"DiNozzo and Ziva are awake. I've called Jenny and she's going to drive you to the hospital." McGee grinned.

"Thanks Gibbs." He said, ending the call. He shook Abby gently.

"Abs?" He shook her again. "Abs?"

"Agh!" Abby exclaimed, waking up. "Are they okay?"

"They're awake." McGee guessed she was talking about Tony and Ziva. "We can go and see them."

"Thank god!" Abby exclaimed, smiling. "When are we going? When are we going?"

"Now." Jenny pushed open the door to her own office and jangled the car keys. Abby jumped up, pulling McGee behind her.

"Come on Timmy!" Abby dragged McGee behind her and into the backseat of the car. For the whole journey, Abby was bouncing up and down, chattering to McGee.

"We're here." Jenny reversed into a parking space, and had just put on the handbrake when Abby got out.

"Come _on _Timmy!" Abby complained, waiting for McGee.

"Patience, Abigail, patience." McGee teased. Abby glared at him, but soon they were walking toward the reception desk.

"Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David?" Jenny asked, showing her badge to the receptionist.

"Just this way, ma'am." The receptionist signalled for another nurse to cover the desk and showed Jenny, Abby and Timmy the way to Ziva and Tony's room.

"Gibbs! Tony! Ziva!" Abby exclaimed when she saw the three. "AGH!"

Abby had just noticed the body of the dead nurse on the ground.

"It'll be removed soon." Ziva told her, but it didn't help.

"Jethro." Jenny admonished, and Gibbs tried not to smile.

"Tony, thank god you are okay, I was so, so, so worried!" Abby exclaimed, running at Tony and hugging him. Tony groaned.

"Ow…" He complained and Abby's bodyweight shifted one of the needles in his arm.

"Oh! Sorry!" Abby leaned back and bit her lip before hurrying over to Ziva. "Ziva! I'm so glad you're alright!"

She treated Ziva a little more delicately than she had Tony, and tried to stay away from the body.

"Take her to the morgue, Palmer." Ziva looked up at the man coming in with a gurney and the older man speaking to him.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs patted the older man on the shoulder.

"Honestly, Jethro. You should be more careful in the future." The man called 'Duck' said to Gibbs, who smirked.

"No. I'm not the dead one. **She **should have been more careful." Gibbs joked as Palmer and Ducky took the body out of the hospital.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked, and Gibbs turned to her.

"Yes, Ziva?" Gibbs asked the Israeli girl.

"When may I go home?" She complained; she hated being holed up in the stuffy hospital. She might be able to spend all of her time with Tony, but she couldn't do anything active. No running or martial arts. Yes, admittedly, it did mean she could spend time reading, but she also missed school and the idea of being _behind _didn't sound at all appealing.

"You mean back to school? Or back to Israel?" Gibbs asked. Ziva looked shocked.

"School!" She exclaimed, as if it was completely obvious. Jenny smiled at the fact that Ziva now considered school 'home'.

"Soon, Ziva, soon."

_**

* * *

A/N: Yaay! I will try and update again soon but I need to sleeeeeeeeeeep now.**_


	7. Summer Fun

_**A/N: Thanks for the minimal reviews on the last chapter. I guess you guys gave up on me, yes? Please don't!**_

* * *

The rest of the year passed with no other attempts on the teenagers' lives. Their summer finals passed by with good grades all round, although Ziva had highest in most subject and Tony had the lowest. Abby beat Ziva with highest at Chemistry and McGee beat her with highest in Computer Science and Math Statistics.

The summer holidays were fast approaching, and the last day of term suddenly seemed closer than it had before.

"Are you going back to Israel for the summer, Ziva?" Tony asked Ziva, who had to suppress a smile. She had a surprise waiting for her friends, but she wasn't going to tell them until they were all there.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said sadly. "Although we are going to visit Morocco and Egypt for our holiday."

"Sounds… sunny." Tony said dreamily. "I don't think we're doing anything…"

"We? Who?" Abby asked, walking into the library where Ziva and Tony had been talking.

"Ziva's going to Israel for the summer." Tony said sadly.

"Oh! Ziva! You meanie!" Abby cried, and glared at the Israeli.

"Okay, okay!" Ziva put her hands up in mock defeat. "I have something I want to ask you guys."

"Ooh okay." Abby sat down next to Tony, and McGee sat on the edge of her chair.

"I was wondering if you would all like to come and spend the summer in Israel with me. We can visit Morocco and Egypt and anywhere you want really." Ziva smiled nervously.

"Woah!" Abby grinned and clapped her hands gleefully. "That's awesome! Count me in if I can get my parents to agree!"

"Me too." Tony was a bit nervous as apparently Israel was a rather… violent country, but the whole summer with Ziva? That cancelled out any negatives a million times over.

"Do you have an internet connection?" McGee asked Ziva, who laughed.

"Of course! You can try out the technology in Mossad too, if you would like." She offered, and McGee brightened.

"Count me in!" He exclaimed.

Tony's parents were happy that they wouldn't have the burden of him over summer; Abby's parents thought it would be a great experience, and McGee's parents were ecstatic that their geeky son was at last making friends, so in the end they were all on the plane direct to Tel Aviv. They processed their tickets, and Tony, McGee and Abby were surprised to find out that Ziva's father had bought them tickets for first class.

"Ah, comfort." Tony exclaimed, remembering the comfortable first class he remembered. Ziva smiled, since the plane was Middle East Airlines, and their first class wasn't quite as top notch as the American luxuries.

Their luggage was transported to the plane, and they were left with a few hours to go shopping. The girls dragged the boys around the different shops, although Tony was the only one who got at all bored in the bookshops until Ziva found the newest Henderson's Boys book and he decided he liked book shopping in the end after all.

Soon their flight was announced, and they were boarding the plane. Tony looked a bit miffed at the not quite as luxury as he would have preferred first class, but he had seen the economy class and decided first class was way better. Tony was next to Ziva, and Abby next to McGee.

They all slept at various points on the flight, and Ziva and Abby mostly read their books, Tony read Eagle Day and his magazines, and McGee did things on his computer which no one else had any idea what he was doing as when anyone went to look, he made the screen black. Ziva suspected he was considering bombing the United Kingdom, Abby thought he was doing something for the Secret Services, and Tony, being Tony, suspected McGee was looking at porn.

When they reached Tel Aviv after a tiring flight, Ziva seemed to be the only at all awake. McGee's eyes looked bleary and Abby seemed still half asleep. They were met inside the airport by an Israeli man.

"Shalom, Mikhail." Ziva greeted the man.

"Shalom, Ziva." He bowed his head, and Ziva introduced the others.

"Abby, Tony, McGee." She said, and he shook each of their hands.

"It is good to meet you." He said in good English. "Ziva, your father was regretful that he could not meet us but he says I should take you to his office."

"Regretful." Ziva laughed sourly. "He is 'busy' is he?"

"Unfortunately so." Mikhail tried not to show that he agreed slightly with what Ziva was saying as he led them outside into the swelteringly hot sun. They arrived at the Mossad Headquarters after a twenty minute drive, and were escorted to the Director's office immediately. Ziva knocked on the door.

"Enter." A man's voice called out, and she opened the door.

"Shalom, Aba." Ziva greeted her father warmly, smiling.

"When did you start wearing so much make up?" Her father asked, slightly disgusted after studying her for a while.

"Nice to see you too." Ziva said sarcastically.

"America has made you soft, Ziva." He told her, and Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and then turned to introduce her friends. "Papa, these are Abby, Tony and McGee."

She pointed to each person in turn, and then turned to smile at her father. Eli eyed Abby warily.

"It is good to meet you all." He said, not displaying any trace of emotion at his daughter's friends. "Mikhail will show you to your accommodation."

And with that, Eli turned back to his work, and Mikhail was left to escort the four teenagers to their accommodation.

"Did I mention that America dropped nuclear bombs on Afghanistan yesterday?" Ziva added before she left. "Oh, I forgot. You're just so 'busy' you wouldn't notice."

She closed the door behind her with more than enough force but her father didn't even look up.

"Did America really bomb Afghanistan?" Abby asked, shocked.

"I was just testing his attention, Abby." Ziva smiled at how naïve Abby had seemed. "Come on."

_**

* * *

A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	8. Ziva For President

_**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages, but I've had a school show to put on, and I had sports day and blah, blah, blah. Now I'm watching the Federer – Roddick final at Wimbledon!**_

* * *

"Tony, this is your room." Mikhail pushed open the door, and Tony grinned. His room had a balcony, a double bed, ensuite, walk-in wardrobe and a large floor space.

"Your luggage will be brought up by Amalya in a while." Mikhail added, referring to the pretty brunette maid they had passed on the way up the stairs. "Timothy, your room is right next door."

McGee groaned theatrically and Tony punched him in the shoulder.

"If you would like to get settled in, I will take the girls to their rooms and dinner will be at 7pm, Amalya will come and collect you." Mikhail walked off with the two girls and McGee and Tony glanced at each other. Tony shrugged.

"Guess they aren't next door to us, then." He said, and McGee raised his eyebrows.

"Woah, you do have a brain." McGee said drily and Tony glared at him. At the sound of footsteps they turned. Amalya was making her way up the stairs, with two suitcases and their rucksacks. Tony rushed to take something from her, but she flinched away from his hand, which surprised and significantly confused him. She carried each of their luggages into their rooms, and nodded politely to them, before leaving back the way she came.

"Toda raba, Amalya." Tony called after her, and she stopped. When she turned, she nodded back at him, and he noted the ghost of a smile now on her face before she turned again and left down the stairs.

"I'm going to unpack." McGee said, and disappeared into his room. Tony rolled his eyes as the door closed behind McGee, and walked back into his own room. He walked out onto the balcony and looked out. Below him, he could see a large swimming pool, along with a Jacuzzi and hot tub. He wandered back into his room and got out his phone.

He texted Ziva: Where are you? I only just noticed the swimming pool under my room!!! T x

He lay back on his bed as he waited for a reply. It took twenty minutes, by which time his room's floor must have got tired of his pacing. Ziva's reply read:

Aba gave Abby and I rooms at the other end of the house. Yes, we have three swimming pools. Meet me by your one? Ziva xx

Tony pulled on a pair of swim shorts and a shirt, and grabbed a towel before knocking on McGee's door.

"Come in." The muffled voice said from inside. Tony pushed open the door to find McGee sitting in a fully furnished room, with his laptop on the dresser.

"I'm going swimming. Want to come?" Tony asked, trying to be cordial to the younger boy for once.

"No thanks." McGee declined the offer. "I'm in the middle of doing the coding for this game Abby wanted me to make. Want to see when I've finished?"

"Sure." Tony said, then waved and left the room. By the time he reached the pool, no one was there. He stripped off his shirt and dived into the water neatly, and then came up to the surface quickly. "AGH!"

Ziva laughed at Tony's expression. He hadn't noticed her hiding underwater and when he'd dived in she'd tickled his stomach.

"Bitch." Tony said jokily, and Ziva hugged him.

"You love me really." She grinned.

"I do." Tony agreed. "Loving you is sure a dangerous job."

Ziva laughed, and Tony pulled her underwater, feeling the bare skin between her bandeau bikini top and the bikini bottoms. Her hair fanned out underwater, and Tony moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. Ziva's legs curled around his waist, but soon they broke the surface of the water when they came up for air.

"Ziva!" Ziva froze at the voice, and untangled herself from Tony. Eli David was heading toward the pool. "Ziva David!"

"Yes, Papa?" Ziva said, looking up at her father.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked her, and Tony wasn't left out of the conversation for once. He actually understood parts of what they were saying, even though they were speaking in Hebrew.

"Swimming, Papa." Ziva replied innocently, and Tony tried hard not to smile or laugh.

"Get out. Get changed into something respectable for dinner." Eli ordered his unfortunate daughter. Ziva reluctantly pulled herself out of the pool, and Eli fumed even more. "And how dare you wear something like that. Wear respectable clothing, Ziva. America has made a slut of you."

Ziva suppressed the urge to slap her father hard around the face, or push him in the pool, and walked off, purposely swinging her hips to irritate her father even more.

"Anthony." Eli turned to Tony.

"It's Tony." Tony corrected Eli, which infuriated Ziva's father only more.

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking!" Eli shouted, and Tony swam away from the man a little. "Now, if you ever so much as touch my daughter, I will personally escort you to Mossad's firing range and attach you to the targets we use. _Is that clear?_"

"Yes." Tony said, trying to not allow Eli the satisfaction of seeing him scared.

"Yes, sir." Eli corrected, and Tony pulled himself out of the pool, grabbing his shirt and towel.

"You really have no need to call me sir, Eli." Tony called over his shoulder, and Eli was left standing by the pool, his face puce with anger.

When Tony got back in his room, he had a shower, got dressed into the smart clothes he was going to wear for dinner and gatecrashed McGee's room.

"McGee." He said, and the aforementioned boy looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked expectantly.

"Can you hack into Eli David's private network?" McGee looked at Tony as if he was crazy.

"He's Director of Mossad, Tony. He'll probably have every anti-hacking spyware available." He said, and Tony shrugged.

"Try, at least." Tony said, and McGee rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said, and brought up a window of the networks. He did some geeky thing that Tony couldn't follow, even though he did try pretty hard. Soon he had Eli's network up, but had to enter the password. McGee brought up another program and entered some variable into the boxes available, and the network address.

Soon, McGee cheered. "Yes!"

"You got it?" Tony leaned over his shoulder.

"Yeah." McGee said, smirking.

"Okay, now I want you to change his password so he can't log into his own computer or network." Tony began. "What was his original password?"

"It was Hebrew." McGee said, and Tony looked at what had come up as the password.

"That says 735Mossad1723659261. That's a whole lot of numbers to remember. Change the password to…" Tony thought for a while. "ZivaForPresident."

McGee laughed, but changed the computer password to that anyway.

"And for the network?" he asked Tony.

"HaDag-Nachash." Tony said. McGee changed the passwords.

"Why them?" He asked curiously.

"Well, one, to show that he should care about his daughter, and that he doesn't actually know anything about her. And also, HaDag Nachash is Ziva's favorite band, and I bet he doesn't know that." There was a knock on the door, and McGee quickly shut down the hacking programs after making sure you could trace the password changes back to him. Tony opened the door.

"Shalom Amalya." He smiled at the maid.

"I am to take you to dinner." Amalya said in broken English. Tony turned.

"Coming, McGeek?"

_**

* * *

A/N: **__**We love the geeks! Go McGee! We all hate Eli =D**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	9. Cuisine d'David

_**A/N: Okay, I seriously need to apologize to all you guys who followed this story! I totally forgot but I remembered now! This chapter has a few bits of Hebrew in but I tried to explain it in the descriptions so I hope it's self-explanatory. If not, just ask in a review and I will get back to you! Sorry for it being a little shorter than normal!**_

* * *

Tony and McGee followed Amalya down a red carpeted staircase and towards a large dining room. McGee noted what looked like a _ballroom _off to their left.

"Amalya?" McGee said and the maid glanced at him.

"Yes?" she said expectantly and McGee continued.

"Does Mr. David treat his staff well?" McGee asked her and Amalya's face creased in confusion.

"I do not understand," she answered haltingly and Tony thought for a while, trying to remember the little Hebrew he had been learning.

"_He-am _Eli David_ l't-yp-il has-aw-wat sil-aw tov?_" Tony translated carefully and Amalya immediately looked nervous.

"Me no answer," she replied, looking around with a scared expression on her face. Tony and McGee exchanged glances. Her reaction had pretty much given them their answer.

She knocked on a large door which was opened by Eli David.

"Mr. DiNozzo and Mr. McGee, sir," the maid curtseyed, avoiding meeting Eli David's eyes. Eli glared at Tony but nodded politely to McGee: McGee seemed to not be trying to take his daughter to the dark – American – side. Unlike Tony DiNozzo.

"Come in and sit down," Eli said courteously as he showed them into the large dining room. Tony grinned as a butler moved forward to pull out a chair for McGee next to Abby.

"You have a butler?" Tony chuckled. "That's so… English."

Eli shot Tony a glare and Tony was shown to his own seat which he eyed with hostility. He would be sitting next to Eli. What fun. At least Ziva would be opposite him.

Tony sat down and as he did the first course was brought in. "Matzo ball soup," Eli informed the three Americans.

Abby was served first, and then Ziva. Tony wasn't surprised when McGee was served before Eli and he was left until last.

"_Toda_," Tony smiled at the servant who had served him. She smiled nervously at him before scurrying away with her eyes averted. Tony didn't miss the icy glance Eli had sent him and neither had he missed the way that Eli never spoke to his servants, not even to say please or thank you.

Everyone waited for a while, wondering when they were meant to eat.

Eli, Ziva and Tony bowed their heads and McGee and Abby exchanged glances. Soon they realized that they were praying.

"Ba-ruch a-tah A-do-nai E-lo-hei-nu," Eli began, and soon Ziva and Tony joined in. "Me-lech Ha-o-lam, bo-rei mi-nei m'zo-not."

McGee and Abby quickly bowed their heads to be respectful. Abby realized that it was like Grace but she wondered how Tony knew the prayer.

The prayer ended and Eli looked up before looking suspiciously at Tony. "I did not know you were Jewish," Eli smiled at Tony.

"I'm not," Tony replied, and Eli's smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "I was being polite."

Eli narrowed his eyes at Tony but didn't say anything else to the boy. He addressed the whole group. "Please eat."

Ziva glanced over at Tony and smiled. "Gracias," she mouthed the word to him. Her father didn't speak Spanish, but both she and Tony had studied the language.

"De nada," he smiled back after mouthing the words.

Soon the second course – the main course of _mussaqa'a _– was served and just as they began to eat there was a knock on the door.

"Adon, Adon Hasotar Jorden hia kan kadi lap'gaws awkat. Hawa awmir stzah d'hap." Eli's face became stony and he stood up quickly. McGee and Abby looked confused. Tony had understood bits of the Hebrew, but Ziva was the one who had an odd expression on her face.

"Ani mitsta'er Ziva," Eli apologized to his daughter about having to leave.

"Ze beseder Aba ," Ziva replied. _It's just fine, _she thought sarcastically. _You don't bother to pick us up at the airport and you just leave in the middle of dinner. Of course it is okay, Aba._

Eli David left the room and the doors closed behind him.

"What did they say?" Abby asked Ziva curiously.

"Apparently Officer Jorden needs to speak to my father urgently. Which usually means father wanted to get out of dinner with us." Ziva smiled wryly. "Occasionally it is a matter of 'national security' but not exactly often."

"Maybe it was this time," Tony shrugged nonchalantly. He and Tim shared a glance, was the fact that they had hacked – well, McGee had hacked – into Eli David's computer? _If so, _Tony thought, _HA TO YOU, Eli David._

Ziva eyed McGee and Tony suspiciously.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" She asked them and they exchanged glances.

"No…" Tony said, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

"Tony," Ziva began in her 'warning' tone that generally meant if you weren't careful she would go crazy ninja chick on you.

"Chica, would I lie to you?" Tony grinned and yelped as she kicked him in the ankle. "What was that for?"

"Call me 'chica' ever again and I will kick you a lot higher," Ziva accentuated her words and Tony winced.

"Okay," he conceded, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

"I am glad we understand each other," Ziva smiled sweetly.

_**

* * *

A/N: Ah, I miss the season 3 Tiva fun that had moments like that! I hope you enjoyed, reviews would be much appreciated! Toda!**_


End file.
